Ultraman Cutter (Emgaltan)
Ultraman Cutter is a weird ultra who cuts any who touches him created by Emgaltan. Appearance Ultraman Cutter looks as if you took Dyna, Tiga, Gaia, Cosmos, and Millenium, and threw them into a blender. Stats *Height = 50m *Weight = 35,000 Tons *Place of Origin: Unknown Powers His are for the most part just lasers and sharp objects with one exception. Cutting Body: If anyone touches Cutter, any kaiju, human, ultra, robot, or even Ultraman King, they'll get a paper cut that stings horribly. Some described the stinging as a pain worse than death. History First Appearance Ultraman Cutter came from parts unknown. He arrived at the Land of Light where the monster, Uncotabladon was terrorizing the place, and no ultra could defeat him. Though there was Ultraman King, but he knew someone else would beat the monster. Uncotabladon's only weakness was that if he were to receive a paper cut, he blow up. Cutter challenged the monster and on his first attack, it received a paper cut. Uncotabladon began glowing bright colors and blew up into a googleplex of pieces. Ultraman King went to shake hands with Cutter as thank you for doing what he should of done, but got a paper cut. He got mad and imprisoned the ultra into Jupiter's moon, Europa as punishment for "assaulting" him. Now Ultraman Cutter sits in Europa, waiting until someone can free him and give him Justice. Later Some guy that worked for an attack team on Earth accidentally launched a rocket that blew up Europa. He was fired, but unknowingly to him he helped someone and also caused a great problem at the same time. Ultraman Cutter was finally freed from his prison and went to go say thank you to whoever freed him. Meanwhile, apparently some 500 Uncotabladons were frozen in Europa too and all went crashing towards Earth. Cutter met the human and used him as a host. The two worked together to destroy all the Uncotabladon, flying around the planet just lightly scraping them all, causing each to explode into a billion bits. By the end, the human took a rest and let Cutter stay in his body in case of more monster attacks Later on his enemies would get even tougher, taking on the likes of Alien Caffine, the godly Detton, drug dealers, the WOAH virus, Chaos Heckler, Ultraman King, Donalus Trumpler, Daosroids, Magamaga Arch Sadfish, Parody Killer, the Parody Generals, The Silence, Devourer Of Gods, an army of cloned OP characters, and fusion of Ultraman Dao, Malicious Bullmark Eleking, and everything in existence. Somehow despite having being able to defeat all these powerful foes, he likes to try and remain close to his original power level, because when you're able to destroy something that can destroy reality itself, nothing's no longer a challenge at full power. Trivia *Cutter's name was originally Edgelord. It was renamed as there were already two other ultras named Edgelord and Edgy. The name was meant as a joke to how edgy usually refers to how sharp something is, and fool people into thinking it would be totally "cool" ultra. Category:Parody Ultras Category:Emgaltan Category:Parody Wiki Competition